YWROTFLYAO
by 00carver00
Summary: the title is You Will Roll On The Floor Laughing Your Ass Off and it is the kids of our heros fighting to kill naraku with their parents from the past.


Y.W.R.O.T.F.L.Y.A.O.

Tequila walked down the long path to the village again and for the second time this week… 'Why do I keep robbing this little village… oh yeah… the half demon… I remember now' She reached the village but this time the half demon was there with his friends. And they stood in the front of the village waiting for her. The girl in the mini skirt was looking at her with a strange look in her eye… 'Can she see my life and death jewels?' The half demon drew his weapon. And it transformed into a fang shaped weapon. 'The great fang how interesting for me.' The young hanyou looked at her and said. "Are you going to draw your weapon or just die on the spot?"

The woman tilted her head to the right "You must be InuYasha right…" She sat down and waited for him to move. "Are you going to attack or stand there?" InuYasha stumbled back and looked dumbfounded at her. Miroku walked up to her and looked at her ears for a minute.

"Are you a demon or a human young lady?" Sango and Kirara walked up to Miroku. "Well"

"Stop bothering her monk. " Sango looked at the girl who was sitting in an Indian style on the dirt. She opened an eye and looked at them.

"I don't want to talk just want to die. All because of Yoshiro evil little kid. And you are?" She looked as if she knew them and now she was standing.

"Who the hell is Yoshiro!" InuYasha broke in and her eyes looked right at him her eyes were blue with brown patches in them and looked like she hated everyone around her (Like her father Sesshomaru). "Well"

"He is one of us who escaped and he won't leave me alone… I finally got away from him." A weak smile crossed her face.

"Tequila I knew we would find you" A little boy's voice covered the path. The girl called Tequila turned to see a little boy heading right for her. Followed by four wolves, three hanyous. Four humans, four fox hanyous, three mixes, and four quarter demons.

"No I just got away." The boy ran up and latched his little arms around her waist. "How did ya'll find me… again" She asked. The oldest and tallest wolf demon walked up and kissed her on the lips.

InuYasha's nose starts to twitch again and he said "I smell Naraku." He walks around the groups and circles little Yoshiro.

"Well I never said the kid was normal… he is Naraku and Kikyo's child and that aint normal… I am Sesshomaru and Rin's blood mixed and this is my two brothers and sister. This is InuYasha's and Kagome's kids. Miroku's and Sango's kids. And Kouga's and Ayame's kids." She looked at their puzzled faces.

"Well I found out that Naraku got some blood from all of you and the mixed them to create kids that could kill you. Because he can't 'cause he's weak." Kouga the Second smiled at the information he just told. InuYasha stood there and finally put the sword away. The young boy who looked like InuYasha pulled out the sword and it transformed into the tetsigua and the girl they first met looked at him with a hint of humor in her smile. The little boy still didn't leave her side. For he felt safe there and nowhere else.

"Hey you should wash that stupid thing now and then." She said and flicked the blade and he vibrated all the way to the stream and fell in. They all laughed at him. And he climbed out cussing her under his breathe and she flicked him in the ear. "Serves you right brat." . "Kid get off my tail." Yoshiro let go and she turned to face him with anger in her eyes she said. "Kid I told you not to pull the tail."

"Sorry I forgot… again." Yoshiro said innocently smiling at Tequila. Tequila calmed down and smiled at him as to say sorry. Kouga the second's ear twitched and he turned to look down the path.

"We gotta hurry and I mean fast… he found us." All of a sudden Naraku appeared out of the dark and hit all of them and knocked them unconscious.

"Weak up people." Naraku said in a pleased voice. He lifted Rin's chin so she looked at him. Sesshomaru kicked him and he fell back on his butt. "Well glad to see your awake Sesshomaru." Naraku said rubbing his head where he was kicked moments earlier.

"Keep your disgusting hands off of Rin… or else." Sesshomaru said and his eyes flashed red with demon rage. 'What I wasn't that mad to go demon. Oh no it's mating season… Rin I know what he wants me to do to her now… I could never do that to her… never.'

"Now I guess you know what I got planned for you… right. I mean InuYasha found out the hard way. Same with Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo." Naraku said and backed into a dark corner as the others woke up. Tequila gagged a little bit as she sat in the corner with Yoshiro and the other women. Rin ran to sit with them so nothing could happen.

Tequila noticed through hazed eyes she wasn't alone. She stood up and started to stumble but she quickly leaned up against the wall. "Kouga are you in here?" The real Kouga thought she was talking to him so he answered.

"Yeah who's asking?" Kouga said very rudely and someone hit him.

"Stupid she was talking to me." Kouga the second said and she turned to go to his voice but started to fall again he caught her again. Sesshomaru's senses came back to him and he smelled five Rin's and four were mixed with his blood.

"What is going on here?" His voice was cold and demanding. "Why do I smell so many people in her?"

"Well I will tell you…" Naraku said coldly and then he did the evil laugh of his… "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

"Yeah and you'll probably pin the blame on us too." Tequila said sourly. "He is producing children to kill you but we double crossed him."

"Where did he get Rin and mine's blood and yall how did he get your blood." Sesshomaru asks.

"Well that arm and when Rin was dead and let's see battles and stun poison. Yeah that covers all of you." Naraku said.

"You bastard!" InuYasha screamed.

"Quiet mutt boy!" Naraku said. They quieted a bit. And Naraku continued-"Well I got bored and began to mix blood, this is what I came out with." The children stood up, Tequila held Yoshiro. Kouga the second had his arm around her hip. "Wonderful right? Actually I went into the future and brought them back with me."

"Well I found it funny. And Sesshomaru, I have been fucking your daughter, tying her hands and legs to the bed posts and everything." Naraku said right next to Sesshomaru's ear. "She is quiet a fighter."

"You bastard I will kill you." Sesshomaru said.


End file.
